


Hey neighbor | Namjin FF | BTS | EXO | Blackpink

by Orthodoxscribbler



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orthodoxscribbler/pseuds/Orthodoxscribbler
Summary: Highest rank#1 in BottomNamjoon#2 in Yoonseok 15/07/2018#1 in Topjin 15/08/2018#3 in Sope 20/07/2018#37 in Namjin 15/07/2018Jin moved to Manhattan with his brothers in search of his past love for someone (Not Namjoon)...But soon turns out that his neighbors were way too clingy... And one of them just can't stop tripping all over him...A story of two hotheaded boys who couldn't stand each other...MATURE CHAPTERS ARE SET AS PRIVATE! ONLY FOLLOWERS CAN READ THEM!!!NO TRANSLATIONS ALLOWED!!!





	1. Part 1: Prologue and Introduction

**A/N: Some chapters are set to private due to fluff and mature content... Only followers can read them...**

**Guys, consider voting if you like the chapters... Don't be a ghost reader!**

*********************

**Namjoon's family:**   
  


       

**🌟🌟🌟**

**Name: Suga**

**Age: 19**

_**Name: Namjoon** _

_**Age: 18** _

_**Name: Jimin** _

_**Age: 17** _

_**Name: Taehyung** _

_**Age: 16** _

_**🌟🌟🌟** _

Namjoon was still in his bed trying to get up, but couldn't shake off his sloth. His older brother, Suga barged in shouting as if the house was on fire to wake him up.

"It's past noon, could you just wake up," Suga shouted at the lazing Joon and snatched his duvet, "Seriously, If you were my kid I would have been throwing you out of this house."

Taking the blanket, he left his room.

Namjoon lives with his three brothers, Suga, Taehyung, and Jimin.

They live in Manhattan for three years now, while his parents are running a well set up business in Seoul. They visit their parents every now and then for the holiday and festivals.

No longer occupied with his thoughts, he left his bed and advanced towards the bathroom.

After freshening up, he headed to the breakfast table, where Taehyung, his younger brother was sitting, busy on his cell phone. He poured himself some muscles and milk. Later everyone joined him.

"Eat quickly, we are going out for a movie and you fools get your lazy ass ready... Instead of dozing off on the couch all day long, we'll out for a movie and dinner afterwards..." Suga declared while sipping his coffee...

Tae and Joon started whining, "I am still in my pajamas, Why don't we watch the movie in the home theatre and order the food too in here."

"You have 20 minutes to get ready, or I'll be dragging you out in your pajama bottoms. End Of Discussion."

"I hate him" Namjoon whispered while putting his bowl in the sink...

"You said something?" Suga asked scowling at him.

"I said it's a bright sunny day, I can't wait to get roasted crisp."

Jimin snickered at his bickering brothers. . .

_**> >>>><<<<<<** _

 

_**Jin's Family:** _   
  


       

**🌟🌟🌟**

**Name: Jin**

**Age: 19**

**Name: Hobi**

**Age: 18**

**Name: Jungkook**

**Age: 16**

**🌟🌟🌟**

***Busan, South Korea***

It was 2 am in the night... And Jin still was unable to get any sleep...

He was standing outside his home... The one where he grew up with his brothers... And had a lot of good and bad memories...

He just kept on staring at the address plate, thinking about how starting from tomorrow his life is going to be completely changed...

He is living with his brothers Hobi and Jungkook at their grandparents' home for over a decade now... Hobi was his stepbrother and Jungkook was his half-brother...

Jin was only 2 years old when his parents got separated... And his father got married again to another woman who already had a 1-year-old kid (Hobi)... And after a year Jungkook was born...

Jin really love his brothers... they were the only reason for his sanity...

After graduating from school, he decided that it's time to leave... He had applied to some universities in the United States and got selected in quite a few...

The three of them were leaving for New York City to fulfil their dreams...

Finally, after some time, he decided to go to bed and get some sleep.. After all, they have an early morning flight to New York...

He is really looking forward to New York because there is someone there he has to face... He has been looking for his whole life... The one who made him this way... Who left him a long while ago... and never looked back...   
  


_************** _

_**🌟🌟VOTE🌟🌟** _


	2. New York City

       

*Next morning* 

 After hours of long journey, the three brothers landed safely to John F. Kennedy International Airport... They checked out of the airport and boarded a cab to their new place...

Their father bought a house for them in Manhattan... Jin's dad is a businessman and his stepmom is a well-established lawyer...

Jin's birth mother never contacted him after the divorce... but his stepmother always loved him as much as Hobi and she was one who convinced his father to let the kids move on in their life and study abroad... 

For Hobi, Jin was his best friend, although their personalities clashed a lot... Hobi is a very lively person he mixed up with everyone and is very social. And not to forget a big flirt.

Jungkook, the youngest one, was still growing up he is only 16 and is very shy in nature... Jin always protected and pampered him... 

After a long drive from the airport, they reached their neighborhood... It was a perfect place to live... Neither crowded nor deserted... It was spacious and people friendly place...

The cab stopped in front of a series of beautiful white houses... The trio came out of the cab and looked at their new house...

"Here we are!!!! Finally! Welcome to the new phase of our life brothers" Hobi said with excitement and energy. 

"I hope our neighbors won't bother us... I don't like people barging in all the time," Jungkook said while carrying his suitcase and bag pack.

Meanwhile, Jin was still silent and registering his surroundings.

 

 

Suddenly, a young boy came out of his house with donuts box in his hands and a bright smile plastered on his face.

"Hey neighbors, I am Jimin, welcome to Manhattan. I am your new neighbor." the young boy came and greeted them with happiness

Then he handed the donuts box to Jungkook and hugged him.

Jungkook was taken aback by his sudden action... While Hobi smiled looking at them.

"H-Hello, I a-am Jungkook. Nice to meet you too."

"Hey kid, I am Hobi... and he,  _*pointing out at Jin's direction*_  is Jin our eldest brother...

Jimin waved at Jin but he ignored him and stormed off towards the house...

Hobi sighed at his brother's rudeness, "I am sorry, actually we had a long day and are a little tired... He must be feeling jet lag... I am really sorry that we have to cut short.. how about we hang out some other time..."

Jimin smiled at him, "Yeah sure... after all, we are going to be neighbors for a while..."

They bid each other goodbyes...

 

 

 

 

Jin went straight to his room on the upper floor... claiming it... while Hobi and Jungkook got the rooms on the ground floor... 

His room was cozy and had a great back view... 

Taking a long shower... He changed into a fresh pair of pajamas and headed straight for the terrace to get some fresh air...

He started doing his evening routine...

 

 

 

_*Meanwhile Namjoon's terrace*_

"Yes mom, everyone is fine. Yeah... Really? That' great, congrats dad on my behalf..." Namjoon was busy on the call with his mom, and didn't notice that there was someone there too...

_//(Namjoon and Jin's Terrace is common with no barrier in between... it's like a combined terrace for two houses)//_

Suddenly he bumped into something and fall straight on the floor... Realizing, that it was not the floor he hit, but a bare man's back...

_********** _

_**🌟🌟VOTE🌟🌟** _

 


	3. NamJin collide

_Continuing: Namjoon was on the call with his mom and didn't realize that jin was on the ground doing push-ups and tripped on him..._

_The reaction of Namjoon was terrifying as if he has seen a ghost... he turned white..._

_It was a surprise for Jin too... he got so angry and annoyed that he simply threw Namjoon off him and stood up. His day couldn't get any worse. He gave namjoon a death glare and left._

_Namjoon was still registering what just happened. He had no idea who this guy was and what the hell was he doing on his terrace. Then looked at his phone, his mother was still on the other side. He came to his senses and took the call._

_After good 30 minutes, he left too. It was getting dark._

_He saw Taehyung, Jimin, and Suga preparing something in the kitchen._

NJ: What's going on? Why are you all in the kitchen together? Is there something special I am forgetting?

S: Ask Jimin. He is the one who is making us do all this.

NJ: What's up Jimin? Is something special today? Just be careful with those knives.

JM: Joonie, don't you know that we got new neighbors. Three guys, probably siblings have shifted next door. And am preparing fresh scones and a cheesecake as a housewarming gift. Isn't it cool and friendly?

_Namjoon knew how innocent and generous Jimin is. He puts all his thought into making anyone happy. And that's what scares him the most. His innocence..._

NJ: Jim, why are you tiring yourself for no reason. And you cannot just barge into another person's home. Take some rest you must be tired after the dance session.

Tae: yeah dude, Namjoon is right. Give them some time to adjust, just don't scare them away on their first day in Manhattan.

JM: Hey everyone, just chill... I have already talked with them in the evening and gave them freshly made donuts. They were cool people, except for the eldest one, He was a little off or maybe an introvert...

NJ: wait a minute, are those guys the one, who will be sharing the terrace with us. The very next door neighbors? And one of them have really broad shoulders?

JM: Yes! You know them?

NJ: Oh god, I accidentally fell on him at the terrace just now... He was really pissed off.

Tae: No doubts you really are a god of destructions. * _he frowned*_

S: It's no biggie guys, everything will sort out sooner. Let's just help our Jimin out, just let him do whatever he wanted.

NJ: Alright do whatever you want, I'll be in my study. Don't disturb me, I have some school work piled up.

Tae: JM: S: Get out *trio speak in union*

_Namjoon left_

_50 Minutes later_

JM: Umm... they smell delicious... Let's take'em to our guests...    

Tae: Hey, our deal was just till preparing it, am not going to any stranger's house.

JM: hey hey hey this is the best way to now our neighbors, we should go together.

_Jimin made a pouty face and looked at Suga..._

S: * _He threw an annoyed look at Taehyung and ordered_ * Just take your overcoat, we are going together.

Tae: God Damnit Jimin, that's not cool. This is the last time am doing this.

_Jimin became happy... and all three took the dishes and headed for their neighbor's next door*_

_*Ding dong*_

_The bell rang and Suga heard someone running towards the door... Suddenly the door opened..._

 

*To be continued*

**_*****************_ **

****


	4. Housewarming meet and Greet❤

__

 

_Suga rang the bell of their new neighbors..._

_After a few seconds, a guy opened the door... With a beautiful smile... And greeted them...  
_

Hobi: Hey Jimin, nice to see you again...

JM: Hey hobi, I hope we are not disturbing you?

Hobi: Not at all kiddo.. come in, please...

Jimin, Tae, and Suga entered their house...

_Jungkook was watching something on television and didn't notice their presence...  
_

JM: Hobi hyung he is Suga my elder hyung and he, * _pointing at Tae*_  is my younger brother...

Hobi:  _*checking out Suga from top to bottom_ * Well hello Suga  _*wink*_

_Suga was surprised by his gesture..._

S: Umm... Hey...  _*furrowing his eyebrows*_

_Hobi chuckled_

_Meanwhile, Jungkook realized that they have a company... He looked up in the direction of the sounds... And his eye dropped on Taehyung..._

Hobi: common kookie... Come here and meet our new friends... 

_Jungkook waved at them_

JK: Hey Jimin...

_Jimin waved him back and handed Hobi scones and cheesecake he prepared..._

JM: I am so happy to have neighbors of our age group... Tae, he is Jungkook... Isn't he adorable?

Tae:  _*rolling his eyes*_  Hey Jungkook, please don't mind Jimin... He has a tendency to embarrass anyone, anytime...

Everyone burst out laughing... Jungkook blushed a little...

Jimin punched Tae's arm...

JM: Shut up Tae... 

_Suddenly Tae's phone started ringing and he became serious... And excused himself... After greeting them goodnight...  
_

_Jungkook was watching him leave... Jimin poked him..._

JM: kookie do you want to play some video games? I have a huge collection...

JK: I too have some video games... We can play here...

Suga: Hey Jimin, they must be tired, let them take some rest... It was a long day for them... 

Hobi: Not at all... Jimin, go ahead... Have fun kids...

With that jimin and Jungkook left for JK's room

Hobi: so, would you like something to drink?

S: I won't mind... 

_Hobi took a quick leave and returned with a pack of beer cans... They settled on the couch..._

_They talked about their family, school, common interests..._

S: So which university have you applied to?

Hobi: Actually I am waiting for my acceptance letter from Julliard...

S: * _His eyes widened up_ * I am also attending the same school, I got my letter last week...

Hobi:  _*Brightens up*_  Really? What classes have you chosen?

S: Photography and music... What about you?

Hobi: Music and Dancing... I hope I get the letter sooner than later...

S: Don't worry, we still have 15 days before the classes start... You'll receive the letter soon...

_Hobi nodded_

Hobi: So, Hawtie tell me about your love life... do you have a girlfriend? Or boyfriend * _wink_ *  

S: * _smiling_ * Not right now... 

Hobi: Good for me then...

_Suga choked on his drink..._

_Hobi laughed so hard watching him..._

_*40 minutes later*_

_Jimin and Jungkook appeared in the living room..._

JM: let's go Hobi... Am sleepy now... And do you know that Jungkook will be attending the same school as me and Tae...

JK: yeah we can go together if you would like to...

JM: Yeah sure...

_Suga looked around..._

S: Jimin said that you are three brothers... where is the other one?

Hobi: oh yes, Jin went out for some groceries and stuff... He is a little-reserved kind of a person... He needs some time to get used to it... As we all are going to attend the same school... we'll see each other more often...

S: That's cool... 

S: Okay, now time to leave Jimin... Goodnight guys... 

Hobi and Jungkook: Goodnight...

Jimin waved them and then they left...

Hobi: They are nice guys... I hope we can go along with them...

JK: I hope so...

*Another knock on the door

JK opened it... Jin came in with some bags in his hands...

J: Here you go... Dinner kids... *He handed over the Chinese food boxes to Hobi*

Hobi: Jin, Jimin left just right now... He bought scones and cheesecake for us... As a moving in gift...

J: hmm... nice... But don't get too much involved with people here... I don't want my privacy to be invaded...

Hobi: You are a tough person to deal with... And one more thing they are attending the same school we applied to... Also, Jimin and Jungkook will be in the same school as well... Now we don't have to worry about kookie's first day at the new school... He got a good company now...

J: Yeah whatever... Jungkook you are fine right?

JK: yeah, just a little tired...

J: Okay, everyone, settle down on the dining table.. food is coming right up...

**_*************_ **

**_A/N: Thank for reading..._ **

**_Consider voting, if you like it..._ **

**_V_ **


	5. Babies of the two family

 

_It was Sunday morning when someone started ringing the bell of_ _Namjoon's_ _house..._

_Jimin opened the door to find_ _Hobi_ _standing with Jungkook behind him,_ _Hobi_ _was flashing his best smile ever... He hugged Jimin and greeted him good morning and entered their house..._

_Suga_ _was still in his yawning mode when_ _Hobi_ _hugged him all of a sudden and show him a letter..._

S: what is it?  _*he asked rubbing his eyes*_

Hobi: It's an acceptance letter from Julliard... I got in...

JM: Wow Hobi... congrats am so happy for you...

_Suga_ _smiled before congratulating him..._

_Jungkook on the other side was looking around for something or someone..._

JM: Good Morning Kookie!!! You have no idea how happy I am that we'll be attending the same school... Starting from next week...

JK: I guess it will be fun!!!  Hey, what about Taehyung? Where is he?  _*he coolly asked Jimin*_

Tae: I am right here Jungkook...

_Jungkook froze as he saw Tae standing right behind him..._

_Taehyung_ _looked so good even after just coming right out from his bed... his messy brown locks seems so sexy to him..._

_When Tae didn't get any answer from Jungkook he clapped his hands in front of him..._

Tae: Hey, what happened? Penny for your thoughts!!!

JK:  _*finally he came into senses*_  Oh... I... I was... Just asking Jimin about school...  _*he kept on stammering*_

_Jimin laughed at how cutely_ _kookie_ _behaves around Tae..._

Tae: oh... okay... So we'll be attending schools together... I am going to make some breakfast... Do you want something?

JK: Yes... I mean no... am fine...

JM: Hey don't be shy kookie... Tae makes amazing scrambled eggs with fresh pancakes... you have to taste it...

_Taehyung_ _snorted at Jimin knowing he is only messing with him so that he can make him a proper Sunday breakfast... but he controlled himself... and nodded in the direction of Jungkook..._

JK: Okay, If that's not a trouble...

_The trio headed for Kitchen_

Tae: Okay, settle on the chairs... I'll be back with the breakfast... make yourself comfortable...

JK: Hey, I can help... I am pretty good in the kitchen... 

Tae: Umm... I can do it on my own... But if you want to help... I guess I can use a hand... Jimin, learn from him... He is so generous unlike you...

JM:  _*chuckled at them*_  I'll be generous while eating then... Gotta go... I need a shower... Call me when breakfast is ready... 

_Jimin left them alone..._

_Jungkook got nervous again... They were just busy in their respective works... Jungkook was cracking eggs and T_ _ae_ _was making pancake batter..._

_Tae sensed Jungkook's uneasiness and decided to break the ice..._

TH: so Jungkook have you made any friends yet? You know kids here are really cool and good...

JK: Actually, I hardly go out of my house... I have difficulty making friends... And I usually got myself busy with studies and stuff... But Jimin visits me quite often and we play video games and stuff... He is a nice person...

TH: I know Jimin is very good at mingling up with people... But you should go around and meet new people... It's good to have some friends as you are going to live for a long time here...

JK: oh... Okay, I'll try... Anyways school will be starting soon so, I guess I'll make some there...

Tae *hummed and Started making pancakes*

Tae: So Jungkook, are you dating someone? I mean do you have any girlfriend?

_Jungkook was taken aback by Ta_ _e's_ _sudden question on his love life_

JK: Umm... No, not right now... I mean am pretty young to date right now... _*He got all flushed*_

Tae: * _chuckled_ * okay as you say...

JK: Are you dating someone?

Tae: * _Smiled_ * I most certainly am... But seriously take advice from me... Dating is tiring...

_Jungkook's face suddenly dropped..._

JK: Great! Do you go to the same school?

Tae: yeah she is my classmate... She is nice...

JK: That's cool... It must be good to be around each other most of the time...

Tae: Sometimes yeah but not all the time... It is like I can't have my own time sometimes... Okay, breakfast is ready now... I'll call Jimin...

JK: oh shoot... I forgot my cake was in the oven... It must have burnt by now... Am so sorry maybe we can catch up some other time...

_Saying that he left without giving T_ _ae_ _any time to even react..._

_Tae didn't get Jungkook's sudden leave..._

_Hobi and S_ _uga_ _appeared in the kitchen following the smell of pancakes..._

Hobi: I must say those pancakes smelled really good... btw where did kookie go?

Tae: He just left... He said that he forgot his cake in the oven... 

Tae put two pancakes with honey and cream for Hobi...

Hobi: that's strange... As far as I remember we came straight to your house from bed... And he didn't mention any cake or something... 

_Tae got confused... He didn't understand why Jungkook lied... But he shakes that off because it's none of his business..._

_Soon Jimin joined them and they had their breakfast..._

_*Meanwhile_ _Jin's_ _home*_

_Jungkook came back to his place and was a little annoyed... He kept on thinking about_ _Taehyung_ _and his girlfriend... He didn't know why that was bothering him..._

_Suddenly Jin appeared in the dining room wearing no shirt... He keeps it that way... As he workout a lot... He was wearing ripped jeans only..._

_He took a glass of orange juice and gulps it down in one go... He noticed Jungkook and asked him..._

J: Hey, where the two of you have been... I was looking for you...

JK: Umm... We were at Jimin's place...

J: why are you guys getting too close to each other... They are just our neighbors... You know I don't like getting attached to strangers...

_Jungkook didn't respond... He was partly present there..._

_Jin snorted he did not want to upset Jungkook..._

J: Jungkook, tell me what do you wanna eat... I'll make that for you... And cheer up buddy... This look doesn't suit you...

_Jungkook smiled at Jin..._

_*Ding dong* the bell ringed..._

JK: it must be Hobi hyung, I'll go and see... 

_When he opened the door it was Jimin with a plate full of pancakes with maple syrup and a cute smile..._

JM: Hey kookie you left without breakfast... So I bought it for you...

JK: Thank you Jimin but you don't have to do that...

_Jimin entered their house... And saw Jin shirtless... His mouth dropped looking at Jin's super toned body and abs... He was all sweaty..._

JM: Jin hyung you are breathtaking...  _ ***Fanboy alert***_

_Jin gave him a plain look..._

_Jimin went near him and watched him closely... Jungkook laughed at how flattered Jimin was on Jin's body..._

JM: Aww hyung you look so cool with all the workout sweat... You must be tired I'll make you some lemon juice... It's good for you...

J: Umm... No thanks...

JM: *pout* Too bad... Okay please, can I run with you in the morning or something.. or any exercise... Please hyung, please...

JK: *laughing his heart out* What is with you Jimin? You are such a baby...

_Jimin ignores his teasing and looked at Jin with puppy eyes..._

J: Kiddo why are you bothering me... Don't you have homework or something? Huh?

_Jimin made a sad face... And acted all gloomy..._

_Annoyed Jin had no choice now..._

J: okay don't make weird faces in front of me... I go for a run at 6 in the morning if you wanna join you can... That's the most I'll allow... Okay?

Jimin becomes happy and hugged Jin tightly...

JM: Thanks hyung... I love you... I'll come to 5:50 am to pick you up... 

_Jin shakes his head and left to take shower..._

_Jimin too left happily... Jungkook was still giggling at Jimin's fanboy moment..._

 

 

**_***************_ **


End file.
